Burst of Fire
by mFabulous15
Summary: Everyone knows Jack as the good looking third-degree black belt who is very popular and practically has girls tripping over their feet for him. He also seems like a pretty normal guy, right? Not really. Jack has a secret that makes him far from normal. What happens when the secret is revealed? Kick, Jace, Millie, EddiexOC
1. Prologue

**Hello fanfictioners. I'm back!**

**This is my first Kickin' It fanfic, and I am **_**really**_** excited about it. It is also my second fanfic every (well, my third, if you count the MBAV one-shot I wrote).**

**Some of you may know me from my previous fanfic, 'Katara's Gang,' which was a Supah Ninjas story. Some of you may also know me from my one-shot 'Too Infatuated to Notice,' which is a My Babysitters a Vampire story. If you haven't, you should go check it out.**

**To all of you who have been waiting for me to upload this, I know I said I would post it soon, but my laptop got a virus and completely died on me. But I have a new one now, so I'm **_**back baby!**_

**Ok, enough of my talking. I give you 'Burst of Fire.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

The warm Detroit breeze swirled around Jack as soon as he walked out of his school, skateboard in hand, the afternoon sun beating down on his face. He breathed in the fresh, spring air. After a terrible winter, it was nice to finally be able to have such beautiful weather.

Jack loved this kind of weather. Not too hot, and not too cold. Jack always wished that the weather could be like this all the time. Life would be so much better if the weather would stay between 70 and 80 degrees.

But, Mother Nature just didn't want that.

Kids hurried out of the school building. After being cooped up in there for several hours, it was a relief to get outside and enjoy the rest of the beautiful afternoon. And afternoons like this were usually rare in Detroit.

As he stood in front of the school building, Jack turned to the brunette next to him. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the new skate park with me?" All month, Jack was overexcited about the grand opening of the new skate park. Since most of the skate parks in Detroit were old and run down, there really weren't that many decent─ or legal─ places to skate. And Jack was just _dying_ to finally skateboard without the police on his tail.

The brunette looked up from her phone, her long brown hair blowing into her face. She moved it out of her face as she spoke. "I'm sure Jack. I know skateboarding is your thing, but watching a whole bunch of guys attempting to fly into the air while riding on a piece of wood with wheels isn't my idea of a fun time."

Jack placed his hand over his heart in mock-defense. "Hey! Skateboarding is more than just 'flying into the air while riding on a piece of wood with wheels!'"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at it and began to type rapidly. "Besides, I have to go to the library to work on my English report that's due on Monday."

"Why do you always have to wait until the last minute to finish school projects?" Jack asked her.

She rolled her eyes yet again. (Eye rolling is pretty much her _thing_, much to Jacks dislike) "You know how much I procrastinate."

Jack groaned. "Oh, I know." Which was very true. For as long as he's known her, which was very long, she has always been one to procrastinate. It's a habit that she just refuses to break. "Can't you go tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"The library isn't open on weekends." She said matter-of-factly. "You would know that if you went to the library every now and then." Jack absolutely _hated_ the library. It was way too quite, and had way too many rules. He felt confined and restricted in a library.

For some reason, Jack had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible was going to happen. He felt that he should be by her side, just in case. It's not that he thought that she couldn't take care of herself; it was just that he felt the need to be able to protect her. It was a weird feeling, considering he's never had it before, and she's never needed it. "Well, maybe I should come with you to the library? You know, to make sure you get there safely." As much as he desperately wanted to get to the skate park, her wellbeing was much more important. Besides, he didn't have to go today. He could go tomorrow. The skate park would always be there, right?

She groaned. "Why is it that you choose _now_ to become an over protective brother?" Unlike most brothers, he wasn't usually overprotective. She was always as tough as nails, and knew how to take care of herself and defend herself. She never needed that much protection, so he thought that it wasn't necessary.

But for some reason, now was different.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?"

The brunette sighed, exasperatedly. "I'm positive." She gave him a playful shove. "Go and have fun at your skate boarding place."

Jack chuckled. "It's called a skate park."

She rolled her eyes. "What_ever_." She was never into skateboarding the way Jack was. She tried it once and nearly crashed into a the side of someone's house.

Such events could traumatize someone.

Jack loved _everything_ about skateboarding. The wind in his hair. The adrenaline rush. The ability to master the difficult jumps, and the feeling of accomplishment when you've mastered them.

His sister saw skateboarding as a one way ticket to the hospital. Or death.

Jack thought about the situation at hand. Even though he was afraid something would happen, she was only going to the library to do some homework. The library was only a block away, and she had her cell phone with her, in case of an emergency. What's the worst that could happen?

"Alright," he said, starting to walk in the direction of the skate park. "I guess I'll see you at home Savannah."

Savannah smiled. "Bye." She turned and walked in the direction of the library.

Jack turned around quickly. "You're absolutely _sure_ you don't―"

"Go away _Jackson!_" Savannah yelled over her shoulder, not stopping.

Jack winced at his full name. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say!" His sister yelled back.

Jack chuckled. He dropped his skateboard on the ground, stepped on it, and in one swift move, pushed himself off.

Jack and Savannah had always been super close. They did almost everything together, and being twins made them even more similar. They were interested in all the same things (with the exception of skateboarding): karate, cooking, singing, piano and guitar. They were also on the gymnastics team at their school, and, without them, the school wouldn't have been able to win _six _gymnastic meets in a row.

People at their school acted like they were The Avengers. Or One Direction. Or _Jesus._

Though they were fraternal, they looked very much alike. They both had the same wavy, dark brown hair, though Savannah's hair reached the bottom of her back. They had the same chocolate brown eyes, the same bright smile that light up their whole face, and the same personality. Loyal. Determined. Courageous. Clever.

Jack can't imagine a world without his twin sister. They had been so close for so long. He didn't think a world without her existence was possible. Savannah was Jacks best friend. She was the one and only person he could trust with anything. And vice versa. A world without Savannah would be like a world without water. Impossible to live in.

Jack skated down the streets of Detroit, the afternoon breeze blowing past him, the sun warming his face. Jack couldn't help but think how his life was practically… perfect. His parents were probably the best parents out of all of his friends. His friends usually went on and on about how overprotective their parents were, or how their parents don't care about them, or how their parents were never around.

Jacks parents were nothing like that. They were always there for Savannah and him and they always had the best advice. They were never stressed, always happy, and Jack couldn't ask for anything better.

Besides having the best parents, Jack had practically everything he could ever ask for. And to top it all off, he had Savannah. He knew that nothing was perfect, but the only adjective he could think of to describe his life was _perfect._

But _perfect_ never lasted.

* * *

The new skate park was _amazing!_

It was one of the best skate parks Jack has _ever_ been to. And he's been to a lot.

Well, the majority of the skate parks he's been to were… not very pleasant. But that's beside the point.

Every ramp at the skate park was made perfectly. There were quarter ramps, kick ramps, and pyramid ramps everywhere. Hip ramps surrounded the whole park, with different styles and highest given in each one. And the amount of half-pipes that were there were out of this world. The skate park had the biggest half-pipe Jack had ever seen. Jack would most definitely be going back there.

While Jack was there, he spent most of his time skating (obviously), experimenting new tricks, talking to more experienced skaters, and inhaling nearly _all_ the food at the fast-food restaurant that was built entirely for the skate park.

Jack never thought it would ever be possible to ride a skate board into a restaurant. The last time he did that, he was banned from the Red Lobster in Canada.

Jack pushed himself harder as he skated home. He stopped at a stop light and checked the time on his phone. **5:45**. His eyes widened at how late it was. Jack had spent nearly 4 hours at the skate park! That's the longest he's ever spent skateboarding! _At least it's only Friday,_ he thought to himself.

That's one sign that he absolutely _loved_ the skate park. The time he spent there had flown by so quickly. Whenever he did something he enjoyed, time just flew by.

The light turned green and Jack pushed off. He watched the various scenes around him as he skated home. Children played contentedly on their sidewalks. People walked their dogs, some big, some small. Jack saw a happy couple, probably in their early twenties, walk by, hand in hand, smiling at each other. He then saw an elderly couple sitting on a bench, laughing. Jack sighed at the sight of these two happy couples. They made him think of what love felt like. He never experienced love before. He's had a few minor crushes that lasted for a maximum of two days, but he always wanted to know what true love felt like. Being only 14, he knew he had enough time to worry about love.

It never hurt to wonder, though.

After skating down two blocks, he could finally see his house peeking over all the others. His house was _huge_. It was a two-story house with white panels, and a brown roof. The porch in the front of the house consisted of a porch swing, and the front lawn was covered with fresh green grass and an assortment of flowers such as of marigolds, poppies, chrysanthemums, and roses.

Before Jack walked onto his lawn, he stopped in front of the brown and white mailbox that had the name _Anderson_ written on the side. He checked inside. No mail. Jack new that his mom or dad usually checked the mail, but he usually checked it as well. It was just something he's always done.

After closing the mailbox,Jack walked up his front steps, pulled out his keys, and opened the mahogany door. The smell of lasagna wafted up his nose as soon as he closed the door behind him. _Mom's finally making lasagna._ Jack smiled. Lasagna was his and Savannah's _favorite_.

Jack opened the hall closet and placed his skateboard inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jack heard his mother yell.

After closing the closet door, Jack walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. "Hey mom." Jack sat on one of the stools at the island.

Mrs. Anderson pulled out a baking pan from the oven and set it on top off the stove. "Hi sweetie." She pulled off her oven mitts and turned to face him, a bright smile on her face.

Mrs. Anderson was a lively middle aged woman who looked nothing like her age. She was usually always cooking something new, and whatever she made was always delicious. Jack and Savannah had inherited her soft brown eyes, her determination, and her bright smile. The kids looked a lot like their mother, except they had wavy brown hair and she had straight red hair.

Jack smiled. "The lasagna smells good."

"Like always," she said. "I decided that it's been long enough since the last time we had lasagna, and I know how much you and your sister love it."

Before Jack could respond, he heard the front door close. _That must be Savannah,_ he thought.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, Jack turned in his sit, getting ready to great his twin. Instead of Savannah, Jack's father walked in wearing one of his usual business suits and a wide smile. Jack and his sister had inherited their wavy, brown hair from their father, who had hair like theirs.

"What's up, Shaggy?" Mr. Anderson said to Jack, ruffling his hair. Jack had adopted this nickname when he was little because of his head full of shaggy, brown hair. Jack never grew out of the nickname, and it never got old. Even though his father was the only one who called him "Shaggy," he loved the nickname.

Mrs. Anderson smiled at her husband. "Hi honey." As he walked over, he quickly gave her a peck on the lips. "How was work?"

He pondered this for a moment. "Work was… _work_." He turned to the baking pan placed on the stove. "I see you've made lasagna."

His wife smiled. "I sure did."

Mr. Anderson studied the lasagna for a moment. "I think you forgot the cheese." He said jokingly, grinning stupidly at his wife.

Mrs. Anderson playfully punched her husband. "Shut up."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight of his happy parents. Though they were middle-aged, had been married for 15 years, and had two teen-aged children, they looked far from their age. They looked the same way they did when they met at the age of 23. Jack saw the pictures from back then, and he saw no difference. Unlike most parents who would have the beginnings of wrinkles, or bags under their eyes, or faces aged from stress, Jacks parents looked as flawless and young as ever.

Most parents envied them.

Jack suddenly remembered his sister, who still wasn't home. "Where's Savannah?"

His mother opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the phone ringing. "That's probably her right now." She quickly answered the phone with a smile. "Hello?" Just then, her husband pulled out a fork, and was about to taste some of the lasagna when his wife slapped the fork out of his hand, glaring at him. He gave her a deer-caught-in-headlights look, which made her chuckle. "Yes, this is me." She said into the phone followed by, "Uh-huh."

Mr. Anderson took out _another_ fork, and attempted yet again at eating some lasagna when his wife snatched the fork out of his hand. "Yes." She said into the phone.

Suddenly, her face fell. The joy that was on her face before was gone as various emotions filled her eyes. Fear. Worry. Panic. Anxiety. "What!?" she yelled/asked/said into the phone. Jack and his father looked at each other, the same worry and confusion on their faces, before they looked back at Mrs. Anderson. They both gave her questioning looks, which she ignored. "O-ok. I'm coming right now." She hung up the phone and rushed out of the kitchen.

Jack and his father followed her as she walked towards the garage door in a daze. "What's going on?" Jack asked her. She didn't seem to hear him. Her movements were robotic. She opened the door and hurried to the car.

Before she could get in, her husband stopped her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Nancy, what the _hell _is going on?"

Her breathing seemed to quicken as she spoke. "Savannah… is in the hospital." Mr. Anderson's arms dropped to his side as she said this.

Mrs. Anderson jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. She looked up at her husband, who stood there with a perplexed look on his face. "Are you guys gonna come, or are we gonna waste precious time staring at each other?" When she said this, both Jack and his father rushed into the passenger seats of the car. Jack was barely able to close the door before Mrs. Anderson sped off.

No one spoke during the car ride. Everyone was focused on various things; Mrs. Anderson focused on driving; Mr. Anderson tried to let the news about his daughter sink in; Jack looked from his mother to his father.

It wasn't until Jack was able to see the hospital in the distance that he decided to finally break the silence. "What's wrong?" He's question was met by silence. He tried again. "Why is Savannah in the hospital?"

His mother pulled into the hospitals parking lot and turned off the ignition. She took a deep breath. "Savannah was in a car accident near the library." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "They don't think she'll make it." Jack's breath hitched as she opened the car door and got out. Jack's father did the same.

Jack didn't reach over and open his door. He didn't move. He couldn't move. _They don't think she'll make it._ The words ran through his head, his breathing becoming quicker and quicker, panic settling into his mind. It wasn't possible that he could lose his sister, was it?

Jack heard the car door open. "Jack, come on!" He heard his dad say. Jack didn't move an inch. "We need to go!" He felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him out of the car. Jack shook his head, snapping him back to reality. Maybe, she would be alright. Maybe all she had was a concussion, and she would wake up in a few hours and everyone would just laugh about how they were worried for nothing.

Jack tried to stay positive. He tried to look on the bright side as they walked into the hospital. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about as they got the pass for Savannah's room. He tried to think about how he would joke about this with Savannah 10 years from now as they went up the elevator. He did not dare think the three words that everyone else was thinking: She might die.

Jack thought about every good outcome he could possibly think of. When he reached the door to her room, every good outcome vanished from his head.

The room was white. Clean white walls. White tiled floors. Even the bed was bleach white. The only splash of color there was were the teal curtains on the window, the teal chairs near the bed, and a few posters. But Jack didn't see the whiteness of the room, or the teal curtains, or the chairs, or the posters. All he saw was his sister, lying on the bed looking broken.

Her usually somewhat tan skin was now pale white. Many tubes were placed in her right arm. Her right leg was bond up in a cast. Her left arm was covered in bandage, blood soaking through. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. The heart monitor beeped, which was the only indication that she was still alive.

The sight of Savannah made his knees go weak. Jack quickly grabbed the nearest chair. He didn't take his eyes off his sister. Emotions began to overwhelm him.

Just then, a doctor walked in. "Hi. You must be the Anderson's," he said all cheery and full of joy. Hearing his cheerful tone, Jack had a slight urge to get up and punch the guy, but he couldn't move. He couldn't get up. He couldn't stop looking at his sister.

The doctor waited for someone to speak up. Jack's parents were hovering over Savannah, not looking at the doctor as if he wasn't even there. He spoke again. "I'm Dr. McGregor." He waited. Still, nothing. "Would you like to know what's happening to your daughter?" This snapped Mr. and Mrs. Anderson out of there daze.

"Please!" Mrs. Anderson pleaded, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Dr. McGregor sighed. "Well, she was hit by a bus, which dislocated her knee, broke most of her ribs, and snapped her arm, but that's not what's killing her. She is suffering from brain damage, and I'm sorry to say, but there is nothing we can do about it." The doctor said it without stopping.

Jack felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. "How long?" he said, his voice cracking. He stared at the bandages on his sister's forehead. He hasn't looked away from her since he got there.

The doctor didn't have to ask what he meant. "It's hard to say. It could be any minute now. All I know is, she's not gonna make it." Tears began to fall out of Mrs. Andersons eyes. "I'll give you some time with her." The doctor walked out, closing the door behind him.

All Jack could do was stare. He stared at his sister's deathly pale skin. He stared at her damaged forehead. He didn't know how long he was starring at her.

It was the only thing he had the strength to do.

The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. It was the only thing anyone focused on. Five minutes passed. It was still going and nobody moved.

Only Jack could hear the difference in the heart monitor for those five minutes. He knew that it had slowed down. It wasn't very noticeable, but he was still able to hear it.

It was after those five minutes passed that the slowing of the heart monitor was recognizable. It became slower, and slower, and slower, until suddenly, it became one long beep.

For a moment, there was nothing. No movement, no sound. Time seemed to have stopped. It was when the doctor walked in a few seconds later that everything seemed to start going at turbo speed.

Jack's mother fell to her knees and started sobbing violently on Savannah's chest. She would yell things like "_Why?_" and "_Savannah!_" and "_My daughter!_" Jack's father slowly dropped to his knees next to his wife, attempting to comfort her when he obviously needed comforting as well.

All this happened, and Jack didn't move.

He didn't move. He didn't think. He didn't hear. He barely breathed. He didn't see what was going on. Everything was happening at a distance. He stared at the lifelessness of his sister as the words he has been dreading for so long settled into his head.

Savannah. Was. Gone.

Jack found it suddenly hard to breath. He felt the tears spill down his face as the realization of what was happening overwhelmed him. He covered his face with his hands, and sobbed. It started out as calm sobs, but slowly became more violent.

Mrs. Anderson came off of Savannah's chest and began sobbing into her husband's shoulder. When she did this, Jack had pulled his hands slightly away from his face. He felt his whole body become weak, and he threw himself at Savannah's chest, the same place where his mother was originally crying. The spot was wet from his mother's tears. Jack wrapped his arms around Savannah as he sobbed harder and harder.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting in that position. Finally, the doctor spoke. "I-I'm very sorry." Mrs. Anderson stopped sobbing for a minute and looked up at the doctor. "There's a room where you can finish crying in. I'd let you stay here, but we need the body."

Slowly, Mr. Anderson got up. His wife, however, stayed glued in her spot. Mr. Anderson helped her up, his eyes red. "I think it would be best if we just go home."

Dr. McGregor nodded. "Very well then."

Jack's parents began walking to the door. "Come on Jack." His father called. Jack couldn't move. He was glued to his sister. He didn't want to leave her side. "Jack we need to go." His father walked over to Jack and tried pulling him up.

"No!" Jack spoke. His voice sounded foreign to him. "I can't leave her!"

His father sighed. "Jack I know you want to stay, but the doctors need her. We need to go." His father tried even harder to pull him up.

Jack shook his head."No! I can't!" Jack wanted to push his dad away, but he was too weak. Jack's father pulled him up, and got him out of his sit. This made Jack go berserk. "_NO!_" he screamed. "_Savannah!_" He struggled to get out his father's grip. "_Savannah!_" He continued to scream this until, somehow, he was out of his father's grip. He fell to his knees, sobbing violently into the palms of his hands. He whispered his sister's name to himself over and over again.

Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Jack," he heard a voice say. Slowly, the person took his hand and helped him off the floor. It was his mother. He wrapped his arms around her chest and continued sobbing into her. They walked out off the room like that.

As they walked out of the room, Jack could have swore that he saw something glow in the corner of his eye. However, he didn't think anything of it. He barely thought at all. All he could think of was one thing.

_It was my fault._

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Unlike the car ride to the hospital, which was only a maximum of three minutes, this car ride seemed to be going on for hours.

Jack sat in the back seat, the tears still spilling out of his eyes. Emotions flooded him like a tsunami. Hurt. Anger. Guilt. Loss. Grief. Shock. Sadness. But one emotion was larger than all the others.

Guilt.

Jack knew he should've gone with her to the library. He knew he should have been with her the whole time. None of this would have happened. _It was my fault._

Jack kept repeating this phrase to himself. _It was my fault. It was my fault._ That's all he told himself as his father pulled the car into the driveway. That's all he thought off as he walked into the house. That's all he felt.

Guilt.

As he walked up the stairs, the guilt started to diminish and the dominate emotion became anger. The anger built up as he walked down the hall to his room. The anger reached its breaking point as he stepped into his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

That's when Jack went chaotic.

The anger was bubbling up inside off him. He couldn't contain it. He grabbed the first thing he could find. It was a snow globe from his aunt in Albuquerque. With every ounce of strength he had in his body, he threw it. It hit the wall and fell to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. The water from the snow globe stuck to the wall. He grabbed the next thing he could find. A gymnastics trophy. He threw that at the wall. It broke into pieces as well. Tears began spilling harder down his face. He grabbed everything. His alarm clock. Another snow globe. A stuffed animal (which he managed to rip up before throwing it). A glass. Some papers (that were most likely his homework).

_It was my fault. It was my fault._

He grabbed more and more things, the fury becoming bigger and bigger. He grabbed one more thing. It felt rectangular, like a picture frame. Jack looked at it. It _was _a picture frame. It held a picture that was taken of Jack and Savannah last Christmas. They were standing by their Christmas tree. Or, Jack was standing. Savannah was on Jack's back. She had demanded a piggy back ride, which she always loved.

Jack placed the picture back in its place on his bed stand, the anger diminishing for only a second.

The anger came back as quickly as it went.

_It was my fault._

Jack turned around and punched the wall behind him. The wall cracked and bent in were his fist went. He then realized that he couldn't stay here. He needed to leave. He quickly opened his window and jumped out.

Most people would end up breaking a bone if they jumped out the window. But not Jack. He landed gracefully on his feet. He began running. _It was my fault._

There was a forest right behind Jack's house. He and Savannah used to go there all the time just because it was much more peaceful than anywhere else. That's were Jack ran to. He ran into the forest without looking back. As he ran, rain began to pour down around him. He didn't care.

_It was my fault. It was my fault._

He ran faster and faster into the forest, dodging every tree that was in his way. He became angrier and angrier. He began to see red. He could hear his heart beating faster and faster in his ears. The adrenaline was overwhelming him. His eyes turned red and he felt all his teeth sharpening to a point. He felt something inside of him. Something he could only describe as a burst of fire.

He was running so fast that he didn't see the cliff. He saw it at the last minute. Instead of merely falling off the cliff, he jumped. As he was in the air, he felt himself morph. It happened so quickly, he didn't really notice it until he landed on all fours, surrounded by grass. He was suddenly a _lot _taller than he was before. He looked down. Instead of seeing arms or legs, he saw paws. _Big_ paws.

Jack saw a puddle near him. He walked over to the puddle and looked at his reflection in it. Staring back at him were the same brown eyes he always had. But everything else was different. Instead of the face of a human boy, he saw the face of a wolf. A long, black and gray muzzle. Ears pricked up. Jack stepped back, taken aback by what he saw. He had jumped off the cliff a human. But he had landed on the ground with black fur (which was gray on his paws and around his muzzle), huge paws, a muzzle and a tail. Slowly, Jack realized what was happening.

He was a werewolf.

He suddenly felt the same wave off emotions he had before. However, instead of running, he through his head back and let out a loud howl.

"_Jack!_" he heard his name being called. He looked up. His parents were staring down at him from the cliff. They didn't look surprised or scared or worried, which was everything Jack began to feel. They looked knowing, and calm, as if they were expecting this to happen.

They knew it would happen.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me I'm a werewolf?"

Jack sat in his living room with his parents, a blanket wrapped around his cold, wet body.

His mother spoke first. "Being a werewolf isn't the first thing you want to tell your kids, Jack." She spoke softly.

"We were just gonna wait until you first phased into one," his father said.

Jack wanted to feel angry. He wanted to be angry at his parents for not telling him this. But he only felt exhausted. "Are you guy's werewolves?"

"I'm not," his father pointed at himself, indicating that he never had a family history with werewolves.

"It's a trait you inherited from my side of the family," Mrs. Anderson began. "I never became on because it sometimes skips a generation, but it was given to you and your sister."

The mention of his sister reminded the brunet of a certain pain he felt before, but wasn't noticeable. He felt hollowness in his chest as well. "So, S-Savannah was a werewolf?" He struggled to say her name.

His mother nodded slowly. "Yes. She first changed when you guys were 9." His mother paused and was going to continue, when Jack interrupted her, not wanting to talk about his sister.

"I think I've heard enough about this for tonight." He felt dizzy after hearing this information, and he barely new anything, but he's and enough news for tonight. Without saying a word, he got up and made his way for the stairs.

"_Wait,_" Mr. Anderson said, stopping Jack in his tracks. "There's one more thing you should know."

Jack turned around. "What?"

"This morning, I got a job transfer," his father began. "We're moving to San Jose, California at the end of the month."

Jacked breathed. He felt another dose of fury about to overwhelm him. "So, we're just gonna pack up and leave the life that we had here?"

"Jack, don't see it as that." His father got up and placed his hands on Jacks shoulder. "It's a better job that pays much more than I'm getting paid now. And plus, there'll be no winter, and I know how much you love it when the weather is warm."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that his father was trying to look on the bright side of things. He yanked himself out of his father grip. "Whatever." He slowly made his way up to his room.

He pulled on the doorknob, which wouldn't open. He then remembered that he had locked the door when he got home earlier. Sighing, he went into the bathroom, found a bobby pin and picked the lock in the door.

When he stepped into his room, he realized how much of a mess he had made. Papers were everywhere. Pieces of glass, stuffing, trophy, and alarm clock bits were on the floor. He had flung his clothes everywhere. There were huge wet spots on his wall.

Jack shook his head. He was too exhausted to do anything. He fell back on his bed.

A lot has happened to him today. His sister died. He turned into a werewolf. He discovered that his mother had a family history of werewolves. His parents told him they were moving to California.

Jack knew that his life would never be the same.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue for this story. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Before I go, please vote on the poll I posted on my profile. It would be a **_**huge**_** help if you did.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. It would be very much appreciated. =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful fanfictioners.**

**I know it's been a month since I posted this story, but you would not believe how busy and stressed out I've been. First of all, A.P. classes are no joke. I've been given test and projects and quizzes and such. I've barely had time for a personal life, let alone fanfiction!**

**But I'm here now. So, who's in the mood for a welcome back party? =)**

**Anyway, I'm in somewhat of a rush to update this chapter. Even though I've been working on it for a month, I just rushed to finish it right now because I really want you guys to read it and I feel bad because I've kept you guys waiting. There's probably a million mistakes everywhere, but I might fix it later.**

**So, let's get started with the chapter. Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

There was this sound. A sound that wouldn't stop. It seemed soft and distant at first, but grew louder and louder, and became very much annoying. No matter how much he tried to ignore the sound and not move or do anything, the sound continued to go through his mind, ring in his ears, the repeated noise nearly driving him crazy. Finally, he gave in.

Jack rolled over onto his stomach. Without opening his eyes, he stuck out an arm and searched for the alarm clock. After finding it, he searched the top of it for the **Dismiss** button, desperately trying to eliminate the terrible noise it produced. After finding the button, his eyes still closed in an attempt to hold onto every last bit of sleep he could, he pressed the button.

But it didn't turn off.

Groaning, Jack pressed the button again. The alarming noise still went on and on, filling the room with its obnoxious noise. Jack pressed it again and again and again, but the noise wouldn't stop.

Frustrated, the brunet balled his hand it a fist, and slammed his fist onto the alarm clock.

The alarm clock made an electric kind of noise, but then it went silent.

Jack cracked open his eyes and looked at what he had done. His method had worked. The alarm clock had stopped mocking him with its terrible sound.

Too bad he's gonna need a new one.

Jacked cursed his super werewolf strength as he examined the damage done to the alarm. It was smashed in pretty badly. Pieces of the damaged machine were sticking out, and some had already fallen out of it onto the nightstand. The screen that used to indicate the date and time was now blank.

Being a werewolf was a blessing _and_ a curse. But mostly a curse.

Jack turned onto his back, the softness of his mattress forcing him to relax into the warm and comfy little piece of heaven.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, Jack new that he couldn't. It was Monday, and Monday's meant one thing and one thing only.

School.

Jack sat up in his bed, his hands rubbing his face in a sorry attempt to wake himself up. That didn't help at all. He still felt like he hadn't slept in years.

Nowadays, he barely got any sleep anyways. He was either up most of the night, or waking up after having a nightmare. This has been happening to him for a little over a year now.

Every since the day his life changed.

Jack looked at the picture frame he had on his nightstand and sighed. The picture brought back so many memories. Good ones. Bad ones. But memories, nonetheless. It had taken him a while to be able to look at the picture without bursting into tears.

Now, Jack somewhat knew how to control his crying. It didn't happen as soon as he laid eyes on the picture anymore. Jack would look at the picture, and smile at the sweet memories. He would smile at them, and then he would feel a certain emptiness in his heart. Then the emptiness would overwhelm him, and he would feel like crying again, and then he would stop thinking all together.

It was the same thing every day.

Jack began to call it the Circle of Emotions.

Jack picked up his phone to check the time. **7:15**. _I should start getting ready for school,_ he thought. He looked at the picture one more time, then got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

The hallway was quite. Not creepy quite, but lonely quite. In fact, the whole house was quite. It was as if no one lived there. It was like this every morning. No sound. No noise. Just the slight creek the floor boards would sometimes make when someone walked.

The lonely feeling of the house resembled how Jack felt inside. Lonely. He felt like he was all alone in the world. He felt that nobody understood what he went through every day. He felt loneliness and a sadness that would consume every fiber of his heart and make him feel like breaking down.

Jack knew how to keep that loneliness hidden throughout the day. He had to. He couldn't let anyone at school know about his past, and what he really felt inside. He needed to act like the happy-go-lucky third-degree black belt everybody knew him as.

But at night, he would sometimes cry himself to sleep. He could never get a good night's sleep anymore because he was either crying, waking up from nightmares, or he just couldn't sleep at all.

His life _sucked._

Jack walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him. Jack studied the dark circles around his eyes. They had started forming recently, and they don't seem to be going away anytime soon.

Jack would just have to live with them.

Jack quickly got in the shower. The cold water pelted Jack's abnormally warm body. He barely flinched at the ice water. Cold things never bothered him. The warmth of his body would protect him from extreme coldness, and act as a makeshift heater.

It was another werewolf thing.

His shower was short lived. After only about four minutes, he turned the water off and stepped out. He began drying himself. He started drying his shoulder when he felt a burning sensation. He flinched at it. Curious, he looked down at his shoulder and gasped.

He should have been used to surprises like these.

On his shoulder, Jack saw three huge claw marks, starting from his shoulder blade and rapping around his whole shoulder. The marks were a glowing red color, and they looked fresh and raw, as if some animal had clawed him that very second. Jack touched it, but quickly pulled his hand away as the burning worsened. Jack felt his shoulder throb, the pain burning through Jack's whole arm. He opened the bathroom cabinet and took out the first aid kit, quickly beginning to rummage through it for the bandage wrap. After locating it, he quickly wrapped his shoulder in the bandage, clipped it, and put the excess bandage back in the first aid kit. He suddenly stopped when he saw something metal in the corner of his eye.

A razor blade.

Slowly, Jack took the razor blade out of the first aid kit, his hand shaking. He held the cold object in his hand, letting every cell in his hand become familiar with the feeling of it.

The razor blade was unused and was in perfect form, despite the abuse it went through when Jack ripped it out of the razor it was in a long time ago.

Staring at the razor, Jack remembered what had happened that day. He remembered storming into his house, his breathing heavy, his eyes burning with emotion. Anger. Hurt. Depression. Guilt. Loss. He remembered slamming the bathroom door behind him. He remembered seeing the razor on the bathroom sink. He remembered breaking it open in one swift move, and the razor blade falling to the floor. He remembered picking it up. He remembered the bathroom light glistening off of the shiny metal. He remembered how he held it to his wrist, ready to relieve some of the pain bubbling inside off him. He remembered the one thing that had stopped him from doing anything drastic.

Fear.

Jack stared at the razor blade in his hand, debating about what he should do. The pain and depression seemed to swallow him more and more. The more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea was to him. He looked from the razor blade to his wrist. He felt the same overflow of emotions he had felt that one day.

The sound of his phone ringing next to him made him jump and drop the razor blade back into the first aid kit, his previous thoughts forgotten.

He picked up his phone and saw that he had a text.

**To: Jack**

**From: Jerry**

**Dude, hurry up and get to school. You owe me 5 bucks!**

Jack chuckled. Leave it to Jerry to only want to go to school when someone owed him money.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jack_

_Alright! I'll be there soon_

**To: Jack**

**From: Jerry**

**You're not making out with Kim somewhere, are you?**

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jack_

_O.o NO!_

**To: Jack**

**From: Jerry**

**Whatever you say… =)**

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jack_

_-_- You're impossible…_

**To: Jack**

**From: Jerry**

**;D**

Jack laughed at his best friend. He may be a complete ninny sometimes, but he was still a great guy. For the most part.

After putting the first aid kit away and wrapping himself in his towel, Jack walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. He decided on wearing a black v-neck with a black leather jacket, the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbows. He paired that with some white jeans and blue high-top sneakers. He slipped on some leather bracelets, ran his hand through his hair a few times, and proceeded downstairs.

Before grabbing his skateboard and walking out the door, Jack looked in his kitchen. Everything looked clean, unused, and untouched. But Jack knew they had been in there. There was no sign that they were previously in there, but Jack knew.

Jack walked out his door and grabbed his skateboard on the porch. He jumped down his porch steps, skateboard in hand, and once he was on the sidewalk, he dropped his skateboard to the ground and pushed off.

It doesn't usually take Jack long to get to school. The school was only four blocks away, and he always rode his skateboard to school, which made the journey shorter.

As he skated down the second block, Jack spotted a familiar head of blonde hair up the block, headphones in her ears. With a smirk, Jack quickly sped up, and when he was right behind her ear, he yelled "_KIM!_"

Kim gasped and froze in place, her heart racing. It's when she saw the brunet rolling to a stop in front of her, a goofy grin on his face. "_God damn it_ _Jack!_ You scared the fudge out of me!" She pulled her head phones out her ears and stuffed them in her bag.

Jack stepped off of his board. "Well, good morning to you too Kimmy!" he said cheerfully as he fell into step with her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Kimmy."

Jack chuckled. Jack couldn't help but stare at Kim. She wasn't wearing anything elaborate or different from what she wore every day. She had on dark-wash jeans, a white tank top with a teal cardigan, and brown combat boots. Her blond her cascaded down her shoulders, and her side bangs fell into sync. A usual Kim outfit.

But today, Jack couldn't stop staring.

He stared at how perfect her figure seemed to be. He stared at the way her hand would run through her blond locks, just to make sure everything was still in place. He stared at her brownish hazel eyes, and the way the sun reflected off of them. He stared at her lips…

_Wait!_ Why was he staring at Kim like that and thinking those things? Kim was his friend. His _best_ friend. He didn't have a crush on Kim!

Ok, maybe he _did_ have a crush on Kim, but there was no way Kim liked him the same way he liked her, right?

"_Jack!_" Kim yelled, causing Jack to jump and come out of his daze.

"WH-what?" He blushed.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Jack's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "I-I would call it _staring_."

Kim raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Alright. Then what _would_ you call it?"

"Uhhh―" he stuttered.

"Thought so," Kim smirked, pulling out her iPhone and taping the screen repeatedly.

Jack rolled his eyes. Kim was _always_ on her phone. Whether she was talking, texting, or surfing the web, she always had the white iPhone in her hands. "What is with you and that phone?"

Kim looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're always doing something on your phone." He said. "You're practically a phone addict."

Kim's mouth opened wide in shock. "I'm not a phone addict!"

"Say's _you_!"

Kim playfully shoved Jack. "_Shut up_!" Jack chuckled, which made Kim smile at him. They walked the rest of the way to school talking and laughing with each other, and just enjoying each other's company. The walk to school went by faster since they were with each other. It made the walk easier.

It made _life_ easier.

They felt peaceful around each other.

But that peace died when they got to school and were bombarded by Jerry.

"_Yo_!" Jerry ran up to Jack and Kim as they walked down the hallway of Seaford High. "Dude, where's my five bucks?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he took the money out of his pocket and handed it to Jerry. "There! Happy now?"

Jerry didn't answer. He pocketed the money, and the trio began to walk to they're lockers.

Since Kim's locker was on one side of the hall, and Jack and Jerry's were on the other side, they had to split in order to get there things for class.

So, as soon as Kim walked over to her locker and Jack started putting in his combination, Jerry said, "I thought you said you weren't sucking face with Kim."

Jack stopped and, slowly, turned to look at Jerry, a perplexed look on his face. "_What_?"

"Dude, you just walked in with her looking like you won the lottery, or something," Jerry said, matter-of-factly.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened his locker. He took out a few books. "I just saw her one my way her, and we decided to talk and walk together." Jack stuffed the books in his book bag. "Nothing happened."

"Whatever." Jerry leaned on the lockers next to Jack. "All I know is that, you're totally in love with Kim."

When Jerry said the words, Jack dropped the books he was holding, making a loud _bang_ that echoed through the hall. "WH-what are you talking about? I-I don't have a crush on Kim!" He stuttered.

"Sure you don't," Jerry said, a knowing look on his face. Just then, Milton came. "Yo, Milton!"

The skinny red head turned to look at his friends. "What?"

"Who does Jack have a crush on?"

"That's easy. Kim."

"_See!_" Jerry exclaimed. He always got a little _too_ excited when he was right about something. It was really annoying.

Then again, Jerry wasn't usually right about things.

Jack groaned. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

"Nope," Milton said, as Jerry shook his head. "Hey, where's Eddie?"

Jerry shrugged. "Who knows? He's probably somewhere being weird." Something suddenly sparked in Jerry's eyes when his eyes fell on something behind Jack and Milton. They turned around. Grace was walking down the hall, talking to a group of cheerleaders. _Of course…_

Jerry crossed his arms, leaning on the lockers, trying to look cool. He nodded at Grace. "Yo, Grace!" she turned to look at him as she walked past. "What it do, girl?" Grace blushed, and slightly smiled at him. The corners of Jerry's lips curled up into a smile. The stared at each other for only a second, and then Grace turned her head and continued walking down the hall. Jerry smiled at Milton and Jack. "She's _totally_ into me."

Jack chuckled. "Sure she is Jerry."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that classes would begin soon. Jerry spoke to Milton. "We should get going so we're not late for English."

They began walking down the hall to their class. "See you later, Jack." Milton called over his shoulders.

"See ya, guys." Jack closed his locker door. His first glass was Geometry and, though it was boring like hell, he had it with Kim, which made the time go faster and the class a little better.

Just before he was able to turn around, he felt too soft hands squeeze his sides and a voice yell, "_Jack_!" in his ear.

The sudden actions made him scream. He turned around, clenching his fast beating heart, to see a grinning Kim staring at him. "_Good gravy_! What was that for?"

Kim smirked. "Oh, just a little thing I like to call _revenge_!" They began walking. "I scared you, didn't I?"

Jack crossed his arms, with a look of defiance. "I was _not_ scared!" Which was a lie. She had scared the crap out of him, but he wasn't going to admit that. He was Jack Anderson. Jack Anderson was afraid of nothing.

Except clowns.

"Yes you were," Kim said, lips pursed.

Jack debated with he should deny it again, or admit it. "Fine. You scared me a _little_ bit." He gave in.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure."

As they walked, Jack felt a pair of eyes glaring at him and Kim. He turned around, and right away, his face fell.

The eyes belong to Terrence Miller.

Terrence moved to Seaford over a month ago. The gang never acknowledged him, and, for some reason, he always made Jack's blood boil. Terrence had never done anything to Jack, but Jack would suddenly feel annoyed or full of fury when Terrence was near.

Jack preferred to stay far from him.

He was mainly staring at Kim, which made Jack even more annoyed.

Terrence was a strange, quite, and somewhat moody guy. Moody meaning, he looked like he was always in a bad mood. He had dark brown eyes that were always fixed in a glare, and dark skin. He was usually around Donna Tobin and few other moody kids. He never paid much attention to Jack and Kim.

But now, he wouldn't stop staring at Kim.

"Hey," Jack said only loud enough for Kim to hear, not taking his eyes off of Terrence. "What's up with Terrence? Why does he keep staring at you?"

Kim turned just enough to see Terrence staring daggers into her. She turned around quickly after seeing the look in his eyes. "I don't know. But let's just ignore him. We gotta get to Geometry."

Jack looked at Terrence once more, before he turned around and started toward his first period class.

He felt his shoulder burn in the same spot the scratches were located. He winced at the pain, and his hand went t his shoulder. Kim looked at him, concerned. "Jack, are you ok?"

Jack looked at Kim. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I've done this before, and I can do this again._ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bruise on my shoulder. Nothing serious."

Kim wasn't convinced. But she didn't press the matter anymore, seeing how much Jack was determined to drop the subject. They walked into their Geometry class and sat down just before the bell rang, the pain in Jack's shoulder gone.

About ten minutes into class, his shoulder began to burn again, but five times worse. He winced, but this time, Kim didn't see him. He felt the same stare on the back of his head that he had felt before. He turned around.

Terrence was giving Jack a death glare.

If looks could kill Jack would be dead.

Jack sighed, turning back around. _Since when was Miller in this class?_ He didn't know what Terrence's problem was, or why he kept staring at Jack, but Jack knew one thing.

This was gonna be a _long_ period.

* * *

America was not what she thought it would be.

Growing up, she never really thought of what America _would_ be like. It never really concerned her. She had heard a few stories about the beauties and wonders of America. She had concluded that that's what America would be like.

She never imagined it would be like this.

For one thing, her new neighbors weren't very pleasant. Apparently, they were a young couple in need a separation. They said nothing to each other during the day, and fought all night until the guy would speed off drunk and the girl would cry hysterically.

She wondered if all Americans were that crazy, or if it was just people in California, or if it was just those neighbors in particular.

Either way, this is _so_ much different than her old life in London.

As she walked through the halls of her new high school, Seaford High, students continuously bumped into her and pushed past her, without having the decency to apologize.

Rude Americans.

She looked down at her class schedule in confusion. The school was _so_ big. It felt impossible to find her first class.

She was about to turn a corner when someone bumped right into her, causing her to fall and spill all the contents of her bag onto the floor. With a muttered sorry, the person kept walking.

"_Oh blood hell_!" she muttered to herself as she tried to gather her things which were scattered everywhere.

Just as she was about 2 grab one of her notebooks, a chocolate brown hand reached out for it and handed it to her. She looked up at the hands owner. Like her, the boy seemed to be of African descent. He had dark brown eyes and was a little on the chubby side. He smiled at her, showing his mouthful of braces.

She took the book from his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." The boy began gathering her belongings and putting them in her bag. Once she had everything, he helped her up.

"Thanks for helping me," she told him. She turned to go down the same corridor she was about to go down.

"_Wait_!" the boy stopped her. She turned to look at him in confusion. "You're going the wrong way."

She raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that? You haven't even looked at my schedule."

The boy laughed. "The only thing down that hallway is the teacher's lounge and the janitor's closet."

Well isn't that just _wonderful_.

She sighed. "Can you _please_ show me to my first class?" She showed him her schedule.

He grinned. "You have biology. I'm going there too." He gestured in the direction of the class. "Come on. I'll take you there."

She smiled. "Thanks. You're the first person who has been nice to me today."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "Everyone else has either shoved me, pushed me down, or stepped all over me. And that's just this morning."

The boy chuckled. "It must be rough being the new kid."

"You have no idea."

"Well, don't worry. I'm a nice guy. I'll help you out." He was still smiling at her.

She smirked. "Thanks."

The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Eddie."

She looked down at his hand hesitantly, but then took it. "I'm Michelle."

They shook hands for a few seconds, feeling the warmth of each other's hands, before they realized how long they had been holding each other's hand. They began walking in silence before Eddie decided to break the silence. "So, you sound British. I'm guessing you're from England."

"Yeah." Michelle replied. "London to be exact."

"When did you move here?" Eddie asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

They turned a corner, and stopped in front of the first door that was there. "I'm guessing you don't really like it here." Eddie turned to face her.

"You guessed correctly."

Eddie chuckled. Michelle smiled at him. As she walked into the classroom, he looked after her. There was something different about her. Not just the fact that she was British, but something else. Something that made her special.

Whatever it was, Eddie liked it.

* * *

School was completely and utterly annoying.

It truly was seven crappy hours of Jacks life.

At least it was over, and Jack was able to enjoy the rest of his afternoon.

Jack decided to spend some time at the dojo. The gang didn't have practice today, but the dojo was one of Jack's safe havens. It helped to release some of anger Jack held in throughout the day. Practicing by himself helped him to clear his mind when he couldn't go werewolf.

Jack walked into the dojo. No one was there, which meant he had the dojo to himself. Just the way he liked it.

Jack put his things in his locker, took his shoes of, and grabbed one of the punching dummies. He began throwing punches and kicks at the dummy, just to get his muscles warmed up. After a while, he began doing more difficult kicks to the dummy. Jack felt himself getting into the zone.

Jack wasn't sure how long he was willing to stay at the dojo, but he knew he didn't want to go home any time soon. To him, home was just a place that made him feel even more alone.

He especially didn't want to encounter his parents.

Jack punched the dummy much harder than necessary at the thought of his parents, a sudden wave of emotions going through him. One of the dominate ones being hurt.

Jack didn't see much of his parents. He never really saw them during the day, and when he did, they didn't speak unless Jack was in some sort of trouble. It was as if they barely existed or like they weren't even there.

And that hurt Jack. A lot.

They were never there for him anymore. They acted like they didn't care. His mom acted like a complete work-robot. That's all she did nowadays. Work. Jack missed the old mom he used to have. The one that was full of life and youthfulness.

His dad actually tried to have somewhat of a relationship with Jack. But whenever he tried talking to Jack about things, the situation would become weird and awkward.

Jack hated things that were weird and awkward.

He just wished things were the way they used to be. He wished things were the way they were before his sister died.

Jack stopped assaulting the dummy at the thought of his sister. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and resumed punching.

As he punched, he felt an emptiness in his heart. He still found it hard to believe that she was gone. It seemed like one minute, they had everything they could ever ask for, and the next, she was ripped away from him.

Jack's punched began to turn into kicks, and with every thought that went through his head, the kicks became more aggressive, and soon, he was in full fledged karate mode. He began doing all kinds of flips and kicks, beating down on the dummy. The same thought would run through his head.

_It was my fault. My fault!_

Jack knew he should have stayed by her side that day. He knew something bad was gonna happen. If he had gone with her to the library, none of this would have ever happened and she would still be here. And his parents wouldn't be complete robots.

Everything was his fault.

Jack fist collided with the dummy even harder. His kicks were more powerful. He let out every ounce of anger and guilt and sorrow he could find in his body until the punching dummy broke in half and fell to the ground.

Jack stared at the punching dummy now broken on the floor, his chest heaving. _What have I _done_?_

"Jack?" At the sudden sound of his name being called behind him, Jack wiped around. Kim was standing in the doorway of the dojo, a confused and frightened look on her face. "What just happened?"

Jack looked at the broken dummy on the ground, and looked back at Kim. "I-uhh, I―" Jack didn't know what he was gonna tell Kim. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking of his sister and he got a little carried away. _Come on! Think!_ "I- umm I was just practicing some moves, and I got _way_ too deep in the zone." Jack forced a small chuckle, in an attempt to make what he said seem believable.

Kim looked at him, still concerned. "Are you sure? It seemed like something else was going on."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said, picking up the broken dummy. "I think I've done enough karate for one day."

Kim nodded. "Alright. I just need to get something from my locker." She walked over to her locker, and Jack followed, headed to his locker so he could gather his things. He wasn't going to go home, but he wasn't going to stay in the dojo either. He would probably just walk for a while.

When she opened her locker, Jack noticed a few hearts drawn on Kim's hand. They were of various sizes, and they were drawn with a black pen. Next to the hearts, _Perfect Two_ was written in neat cursive hand writing.

"What's with the hearts?" Jack nodded at her hand.

Kim looked at her hand for a second, and proceeded to take out a bag from her locker. "Oh, that? I just got bored in Spanish class." She shrugged.

Jack arched an eyebrow, and closed his locker. "So, you were _doodling_?" Jack smirked at her. He would never think that Kim was a doodler, if that was a thing.

Kim closed her locker and walked over to the bench, taking out her iPhone in the process. "Yeah, I was doodling. I was just bored." She shrugged again as she sat.

Jack chuckled as he sat next to her. "I never thought you were one to _doodle_."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Of course I doodle. I'm a girl. I doodle all the time."

Jack crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah? If so, then what _kind_ of things do you doodle?"

Kim looked alarmed for a split second, like she had something to hide, but she quickly recomposed herself. "You know. Just _stuff_."

"Care to be more specific?"

"_Ugh!_" Kim groaned in exasperation. "Does it really matter?"

Jack smirked. "No. I just like bothering you."

Kim chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You're terrible Jack."

"I know." Jack smiled as he sat closer to her and peered at her phone. She was currently on Instagram, but Jack couldn't help notice her picture. It was a picture they had taken when Kim first got her iPhone a few months ago. She had merely said "_Picture!_" and she held the phone at arm's length and they took a picture just like that. "I remember when we took that picture." He pointed at the screen.

Kim looked at the picture and smiled. She tapped the picture to make it bigger. "Yeah. That was when I first got this phone. You look so adorable in it," Kim said, playfully ruffling his hair.

Jack ran his hand threw his hair after Kim had ruffled it. "I can't believe you made it your profile picture."

"Well, yeah, of course I would."Kim looked at him. "It's kind of special."

Jack looked up from the phone at her and instantly became lost in her brown eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful,_ he thought. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. It suddenly became hard for him to think or to breath. All he wanted was to feel Kim's lips against his. He felt the space between them becoming smaller. He closed his eyes, in anticipation. He could just imagine how beautiful the kiss would be…

Instead of his lips meeting Kim's, his ears met a ringing sound. It was Kim's phone. Jack sighed and slowly opened his eyes. _So close…_

Kim opened the message on her phone. "Sorry, but I have to go." She got up. "My parents are about to leave for their high school reunion in New York, and I have to be there to say bye."

Jack forced a smile. "It's alright. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Kim slung her bag on her shoulder. "See ya." And with that, she walked out of the dojo, typing on her iPhone.

When she left, Jack fell back onto the bench. _Did I almost kiss Kim?_

* * *

**Alright. So that concludes chapter one. I feel as if it's really bad and really crappy, but I'll fix it later.**

**I added a touch of Kick and Jace, not because I'm trying to rush anything, but because a **_**lot**_** is gonna be happening in this story, so I need to be able to fit everything in.**

**Before I forget, I have a pole on my page, and I would really appreciate it if you guys voted on it. It won't be closing anytime soon, so you guys have plenty of time to vote. But please vote. Pleaseeeee?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone.**

**Ok, so I know I've practically been dead since the last time I've updated, but I'm extremely sorry about that. You have no idea how busy I've been. I've been stressing over school and struggling not to fail my A.P. class, and I just got out of a relationship which was hard for me to deal with, and I really didn't have interest in this fanfiction for a long time.**

**But I'm not gonna stop writing it. **

**So, here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. It took me long enough to write anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_He was chasing her._

_No matter how far she ran, he was always right behind her._

_What he was? She didn't know. What he wanted? She didn't know that either._

_Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the forest. But she still felt his presence behind her. She still felt him coming after her, trying to kill her._

_It was dark. Presumably nighttime. The darkness made it hard for Kim to navigate herself through the forest, with its hanging vines, superabundance of trees, and uneven land. The only light Kim had was the slight glow of the moon through the trees branches above her._

_He suddenly appeared in front of her, his eyes glowing purple. Blood dripped from his teeth. He hissed and lunged at her. Kim let out a shriek and fell backwards onto the ground, slowly backing away from the creature. _

_Suddenly, another creature appeared. A big furry one. As Kim stared at the creature, she could make out two pointed ears, chocolate brown eyes, a long snout, and a canine body. _A wolf?_ She thought. He stood next to the first creature, snarling at Kim as he walked slowly towards her. The look in his eyes told her one thing._

_He wanted her dead._

_Kim gripped at the forest ground. She suddenly couldn't move back any further. Both creature noticed this. There was no escape for Kim. She would have to accept death with open arms._

_The wolf gave one last growl, and in one swift move, he pounced…_

* * *

Kim sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. Everything was dark, but she could slightly make out the outline of her dresser, ceiling fan, and balcony next to her. She sighed in relief when she realized she was only in her room, safe and sound. She looked at the digital clock on her night stand to her left. It read **2:50 a.m.** Kim closed her eyes and sighed deeply. _It was only a dream._

Kim opened her eyes. She never frequently had nightmares. The last time she had a nightmare was when she was seven. The feeling of having a nightmare was very unnerving for her, considering that she never had them, but she would just have to get over it. After all, she was Kim Crawford. She never let things like this bother her.

Suddenly, Kim looked to her left again. She remembered see something glow in the corner of her eyes. She looked up. Surely enough, her assumption was right. Two glowing purple circles were looking at her. Her room was dark, so she couldn't see who the circle's belonged to, but she could somewhat see the outline of a person.

Kim turned on the lamp on her bed stand and looked back at the circle's. Except, they weren't circles. They were eyes. Angry eyes. And they belonged to someone.

Kim saw the mysterious person, a wave of fear and panic washing over her. She let out the loudest scream she could manage.

"_What's going on?!_" Kim looked at her door. As if on cue, Zander, Kim's 19 year old brother, came barging into her room, holding a spatula in his hand as if that would defend him from harm.

Zander closely resembled Kim, except for his jet black hair and the dimples that pierced his cheeks continuously.

Kim looked back at the mysterious person. Her hazel eyes widened at his sudden disappearance. _But, he was just there a minute ago…_

Zander looked in the same direction as his sister, curiously looking for whatever she was trying to find. When he saw nothing, he looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

"Uhh," Kim continued to stare at the spot the person was in just a few seconds ago. She gulped. "I, uhh, just had a bad dream." She looked back at her brother. "That's all."

Zander looked around her room, suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kim breathed. "I'm sure."

After taking one last glance around Kim's room, Zander sighed. "Alright. I guess my services aren't needed here. I'll just go to bed now."

As Zander was about to close the door, Kim stopped him. "Wait a minute! I screamed, which could have been because of something dangerous, and your weapon of choice to defend me is a spatula?" Kim raised a questioning eyebrow at her brother.

Zander looked at the spatula and shrugged. "It was the first thing I saw in my room."

This didn't make the situation any better. Why the heck was there a spatula in his room? "Is there a good reason why there's a spatula in your room?"

Zander thought about this. "No," he said flatly.

"Do I want to know why it was there?"

"No." Zander shook his head.

Zander just keeps getting odder and odder by the second.

"You should probably go back to sleep before your weirdness rubs off on me." Kim used her hand to lightly shoo him away. Sometimes, having her brother around her during his weird moments for too long made her go nuts as well.

Kim hated being nutty.

Zander pursed his lips. "Yup. I can definitely feel the love in here." And with that sarcastic comment, he turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Love you too!" Kim called after him. Kim looked back at the spot where she had seen the person with the glowing purple orbs. The spot was still empty. Kim slowly lay back on her bed. Maybe she had just imagined seeing him there. There was absolutely no possible way he could have been standing there one second and disappear the next.

_It was probably just my imagination,_ Kim thought. She just needed to get a grip and go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning, she would get up and everything would be back to normal.

Kim closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep. But sleep never came. Images of those glowing purple eyes kept flying through her thoughts, preventing any sleep that tried to overwhelm her.

Minutes went by with Kim tossing and turning in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn't fall back into the slumber it was previously in. Why did she suddenly have insomnia?

Kim turned on her back and sighed, her eyes wide open. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

The house was quiet.

Considering that Grace woke up at 5:30 every morning and nobody else in her family woke up that early, she shouldn't be alarmed by the lack of noise. The morning quietness was the second thing to greet her when she woke up, the first being her alarm clock.

However, the silence has always been eerie to Grace.

Stretching, Grace got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her long, medium brown hair into a firm ponytail. After making sure there wasn't a hair out of her ponytail, she quietly walked back to her room.

That's when she started her morning routine.

Grace's morning routine was something she did every single morning without fail. It consisted of multiple amounts of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, bench presses, squats, and pull-ups. Once she was finished with that, she ran on her treadmill for about 20 minutes, and then she stretched out all her limbs from head to toe.

Grace had been doing this routine every morning since fifth grade. She does this every morning, yet nobody knew. Grace had three brothers, and three sisters, yet none of them knew of her morning workout. Well, considering that the majority of the previously listed workouts were done in her room, she didn't blame them for not figuring out.

However, her treadmill wasn't in her room. When her dad bought the treadmill, he put it in the basement, and it's never left the basement since that day. That's the same treadmill she ran on for 20 minutes every morning.

It wasn't a very nice treadmill.

It wasn't a very quite one either.

The members of her family were very heavy sleepers. They could sleep through Pearl Harbor!

It was good for Grace, because if her parents knew about her daily routine, they would probably prevent her from ever dancing or cheerleading again!

Grace doesn't remember life before she started dancing and cheering. She started dancing when she was 3 years old. Before that, she would constantly dance around her house, and constantly injury herself doing so. Soon, her parents enrolled her in dance lessons, and ever since the day she started, she never stopped. She loved dance with a deep passion.

Grace started cheerleading when she was 8. Her parents sent her to a very prestigious cheer camp. Grace didn't have much of an interest in cheerleading at the time though. At the time, most of her friends would brag about the "awesome cheerleading camp they were gonna go to." At first, Grace didn't listen to their bragging. But after a while, she began to envy her friends that were going to the cheer camp and she wasn't. When her parents were tired of hearing her beg, plead, and cry, they let her go to it.

She had no idea that she would develop such a passion for cheerleading.

She loved cheer as much as she loved dance. Like dance, Grace lived and breathed cheer, which is one of the reasons why she's been captain since fourth grade.

However, here dance and cheer career nearly ended in fifth grade.

As a kid, Grace had always been on the heavy side. She was always the heaviest one in her dance classes, and she always wore the biggest cheerleading uniform. Grace was fully aware of her size and weight when she was a child. But it never really bothered her. Nobody every bullied her about it or said anything about it. So what was the big deal?

Apparently, it was a big deal to the Miami School for Performing Arts.

When Grace was 10, MSPA held auditions in various parts of the world for dancers between the ages of 10 and 17 who had a deep passion for dancing and performing. That year, auditions where taking place right in San Jose, which was extremely convenient for Grace.

So Grace went to the audition, her confidence and excitement evident on her face and body movements. At the audition, a dance instructor taught a short combination to the kids there. They would then perform the combination in groups in front of the judges, and if they were able to keep up, they were asked to stay for round two. If the judges didn't like them, they were asked to leave.

To Grace's excitement, she made it through round one. All she had to do was make it through round two, and she would be happily packing her bags and hopping on a plane straight to Miami.

Grace sat outside the auditorium, waiting anxiously for her name to be called. She watched as various kids were called inside the auditorium to perform their routine for the judges, showing them what they were capable of. The kids went in and out of the room, some leaving in happiness, some leaving in tears.

As the minutes passed by, the number of children auditioning had dwindled. As the number of children dwindled, Grace's anxiety grew bigger and bigger. When she finally felt like she was gonna explode into a million pieces, the choreographer came back out of the door, clip board in hand. "Grace Rossetti." As soon as her name was called, Grace popped up like a jack in the box.

Without hesitation, Grace ran into the auditorium and ran up the stairs that lead to the stage. She quickly got to the center of the stage and gave the judges her brightest smile.

One of the judges, a fifty-something year old lady wearing glasses at the bridge of her nose, took a sip of her water and leaned forward to speak into the microphone in front of her. "Name?"

Grace cleared her throat. "Grace Rossetti."

The judge wrote something on the papers she had on the table. "Age?"

"10." Grace smiled even brighter in an attempt to show them how nice of a person she was.

The judge looked up at Grace. "Alright Grace. Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready."

"Ok." The judge gave a hand signal. "Queue music!"

A second after she said it, the song Grace chose to dance to played. She had chosen The Dance by Charlotte Martin, her favorite song to dance to. Once the music started playing, Grace started to move.

She was in the zone.

Grace's routine was filled with pirouettes, fouettes, grande jetes, straddle jumps, flips, splits, and precise choreography. She felt like the rest of the world had escaped her when she danced. She felt like the only things that existed were her and the music. All she could think of was the music and how it made her move.

And it made Grace feel happy.

When the song ended, Grace finalized her performance with a scorpion, raising her leg high up behind her. As she stood in her position, she smiled, breathing heavily. _I did it!_

Grace dropped her leg back down and turned to face the judges, expecting them to greet her with a smile as well. However, the judges were in a huddle, discussing something in a rapid whisper. They stayed that way for a minute before they turned to face Grace. A different judge, a man in his late twenties and presumably gay, leaned into the microphone in front of him. "Thank you for the wonderful audition sweetheart." He smiled at her.

Grace let out a nervous breath. "You're welcome. I'm just happy to be here."

"I'm happy you're here, too." He looked at all the other judges, a pleading look on his face. They nodded, a signal telling him to go on. He sighed and leaned back into the microphone. "You gave an outstanding performance today for somebody you're age. You're truly made to dance." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, we don't think that the Miami School for Performing Arts is the right school for you."

Grace's face fell. She felt something inside of her break as he said the words. "I'm really sorry." The man continued. He genuinely looked sorry too.

"Wait, but I don't understand." Grace shook as the words came out of her mouth. "I thought I was really good. I thought you guys liked my audition."

The man bit his bottom lip. "We did sweetheart. We loved it. It's just, well, it's just, uhh―"

"It's your weight dear." The other judge interrupted him. "It's your weight that's the problem."

Grace looked at them in confusion. "M-my weight?"

"You see, at MSPA, we have a certain standard at what our dancers should look like. And when I say this, I mean how much they should weight and what their body shape should be." The woman shrugged. "And I'm afraid you just don't meet those standards."

Grace stood on the stage motionless. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever commented on her weight before. She didn't know how she should take this information.

The male judge leaned into his microphone quickly. "But never give up dancing. You're such an amazing dancer sweetheart. Talent like yours is needed in the world."

As Grace processed the situation, she realized what the judges were saying. Tears began to spill out of her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer. Wiping her tears away, Grace ran off the stage, grabbed her stuff, and out the door. She ran straight to the bathroom, locking herself in one of the stalls. She leaned her back on the stall door and slid down to the floor, unable to control her sobs.

Grace couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew she was a good dancer. A _great _dancer. She had won numerous awards at dance recitals, and first place at competition. Her teachers praised her at practices, and she was often chosen to demonstrate to the class what a routine should look like.

But the judges didn't want her. She was just as good as the other dancers that made it. Maybe even better. She belonged at MSPA. She knew she did. Yet the judges didn't want her.

All because she was fat.

Grace sat on the floor sobbing into her hands for about five minutes before so was able to somewhat control the sobs and tears. Slowly, she got off the floor and opened the door to the stall. Grabbing her dancers bag, she slowly walked over to one of the bathroom sinks. She turned the sink on, and splashed her face with the cool, refreshing water. She looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She quickly took a paper towel and dried her face of.

As she dried her face, her eyes lingered to her arms. Grace suddenly became fully of how big they were. She shook her arm a little. As she shook it, her arm jiggled back and forth. She looked at her arm, horrified.

Grace suddenly stepped back from the mirror so she could see her full body. Her eyes immediately went to her stomach. The tightness of her purple spaghetti strap leotard fit like a glove on every inch of her upper body, which means that every bit of her stomachs shape was shown. She placed her hands on her stomach and her eyes widened.

She couldn't believe that the judges were right about her.

She was unmistakably fat.

Grace never used to think this way about herself. Before then, she would look in the mirror and see a beautiful and healthy dancer who was happy and contented with who she was.

Now, all she saw was fat.

Grace felt the tears pricking the back of her eyes again. The tears would have spilled out of her eyes if it wasn't for the ringing of her phone, indicating that she was getting a call. Grace retrieved the small, purple flip phone from her bag and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Gracie! It's mom." Her mother's cheery voice came from the other side of the phone. "Is the audition over? How was it?" Before Grace could say anything, her mother kept talking. "You know what, just tell me on the car ride home. I'm parked outside, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Grace heard the click of her mom hanging up the phone. She slowly closed her phone and put it back in her bag. She looked back at herself in the mirror.

Grace heard stories about how some girls go to drastic measures to make themselves look beautiful and skinny. Some girls starved themselves and some girls binged and purged every day. But each story usually ended in death, or confinement in a hospital somewhere. Grace had promised to herself that she would never be like those girls. She would never stoop down to their level.

And she would keep that promise.

She wouldn't go crazy starving herself, or stuffing herself with food and then throwing it back up. There was no doubt in her mind that she wasn't happy with what her body looked like anymore, and she know that she was going to start losing weight as soon as possible. But she was going to do it the right way.

Right away, Grace knew everything that she needed to do. _As soon as I get up tomorrow, I'll start,_ she thought. And then one day, when she thought she had lost enough weight, she would audition again.

And she would be better than ever.

Grace started working out and eating healthier the next day. She could never forget how sore her body felt the next day after she had done so much to burn as much fat as she could. But she always knew that she would have good results in the end.

She was wrong. She ended up having _great_ results.

* * *

School was definitely _not_ Jerry's thing.

Jerry hated everything about school. The subjects. The classes. The teachers. The hallways. The lockers. The students. He hated every little bit of it.

This was the only thing that went through Jerry's mind every morning. He always wished that there was a way that he could completely avoid school, or cut school altogether. Unfortunately his dad drove him to school every morning. And his father waited outside until 10 minutes after first period started.

So Jerry had no other choice but to endure the hell hole he was forced to attend every day.

Jerry walked to his locker, a mixture of annoyance, hatred, and carelessness on his face. _I so do _not_ want to be here right now._

Jerry walked up to his locker and leaned his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Yup. Just another day in paradise…_

"I see that you're bonding well with your locker." A voice from behind him made him turn around. His brown eyes meet a pair of green ones, surrounded by long, curly eyelashes. The next thing Jerry saw was the bright smile the person wore, accompanied by a dimple sliced on her left cheek. Seeing the smile made him smile back.

Grace always made him smile back.

Jerry looked back at his locker. "Oh, you know, just getting to know it better," he said, answering her previous remark.

Grace giggled. "You're so goofy." She walked up next to her locker, which was conveniently right next to his.

Jerry couldn't take his eyes of off Grace. He knew full well that he had a huge crush on her. He's had one since second grade. He thought he would eventually get over it, but he never did. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Graces long, medium brown hair flowed down to the bottom of her spine. Her long, curly eye lashes fluttered as she worked on the combination to her locker. His eyes continued to scan her body. Her loose fitting shirt draped over her body and resembled the color of a sunset. Along with the shirt was a pair of shorts that fit nicely on her hips and legs, and a pair of gray Vans. To some guys, they would describe her as simply hot.

To Jerry, she was beautiful.

"Are you enjoying the view?"

Her voice made Jerry jump out of his trance. He blushed. _I was staring again…_ "Well, I uhh, I was just, umm, I-i―"

Jerry was interrupted by her cute little laugh. "I'm kidding Jerry."

"Uhh, well, you see I already knew that." Jerry tried to play it off as he fumbled for the lock on his locker.

Grace giggled some more.

Jerry finally got his locker open. Unfortunately, as soon as he opened his locker, almost all of the contents of his locker spilled on the floor. Jerry's blush turned brighter in embarrassment.

_Would it be possible for me not to embarrass myself in front of her?_

Jerry cursed under his breath as he bent down to pick up his things.

"Here, let me help." Grace bent down to gather up Jerry's things as well.

Jerry looked up from what he was doing at her to give her a slight smile. "Thanks." He sighed. "These things probably wouldn't happen if I wasn't so messy." Jerry's messiness never bothered him before. But having Grace see it made him feel self-conscious about it.

"Don't worry. These things happen all the time."

Jerry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." _But why does it seem like it's only me?_

Grace then saw what looked like a test paper. She looked at it with curiousity and picked it up. As she picked it up, Jerry noticed which test it was and panicked. _No! Not that test!_ he thought.

Grace stood up with the test paper and all the other books and papers in hand. "Another 'F' Jerry?" Jerry gave her a sheepish look. "Jerry, you can't keep failing like this. It's not gonna get you anywhere." She sounded genuinely concerned for him.

Jerry tried not to let it show that the fact he was failing bothered him. He played it off as if it was no big deal and he didn't care. "Eh, no worries."

"What do you mean?" She put his things in his locker.

Jerry shrugged. "I mean, school's not really my thing. I just don't think I should really try because, you know, who needs school, right?" _Please buy it! Please buy it!_

"Jerry it doesn't matter whether school is your thing or not. It's just…" Grace sighed. "Look, I know you, and I know people who deliberately fail." Grace looked into his eyes, trying to get through to him. "You're not one of them."

Her words sank in. They were true. This wasn't Jerry. He looked away from her, shame evident on his face. "It's just really hard."

Grace put a hand on Jerry's shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her, his brown, sad eyes meeting with her sympathetic green eyes. "I know it is. But you just need to try."

He starred into her eyes, unable to look away. _Such beautiful eyes,_ he thought. He looked down at her pink lips, and slowly met her gaze again. He noticed that she did the same. _Should I kiss her…_

"Grace!" a voice came from behind them. A voice that neither Grace nor Jerry wanted to her. A voice that is naturally filled with icy hate, but was masked by forced glee. A voice that made Grace and Jerry's skin crawl. The both turned to the source of the voice.

"Donna." Grace said flatly. She hated the fellow cheerleader. Always have. Always will.

Donna Tobin stood in front of her with a fake smile. Her pin straight jet black hair was semi shaved on the left side of her head with blood red streaks. Her icy blue eyes spelt out stealth and danger all over them. The leather jacket she wore was zipped to the top and was matched with some jeans and black high-heeled boots.

In all truthfulness, she looked hot.

But Jerry didn't notice.

Donna wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Terrence Miller, and a bunch of other moody and dangerous looking kid's from the book club.

"It's so good to see you Grace," Donna continued, looking her up and down. "And I _love _your outfit. It's very…" Donna searched for the word, "_tasteful._" The way she pronounced the word made Grace shiver.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Donna laughed. "Of course it is!" She handed Jerry and Grace a flier. "Anyway, my friends and I just wanted to see if you guys were interested in joining the book club." She smiled. "We're _always_ looking for new members."

Grace and Jerry looked at each other. "I don't know," Grace said. "I really busy with cheerleading and dance…" she trailed off.

"And I have karate…" Jerry added. Plus, he wasn't a big reader. This he genuinely hated.

"But you'll consider it!" Terrence spoke for the first time, without breaking his angry facial expression. His voice was filled with ice and intimidation. Donna gave him a look the Jerry couldn't quite describe. "Right?" Terrence reluctantly added.

"Uhh, sure," Jerry said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Donna smiled once again, making Jerry feel even more uncomfortable. "Great!" Finally, she turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Jerry watched as the book club started to walk off in a big cloud of depression. He'd always thought that they were quite strange. No, strange didn't really some up what they were. They were definitely odd. But not the psychopath kind of odd. They were bizarre, in a way. But they were also astonishing. Eccentric. Outlandish. Erratic.

_Extraordinary._

Jerry studied the book club as they made their way down the hall. They were certainly not like the average book club. And Donna was _not _like the average cheerleader. Jerry would one day figure them out. He didn't know how. But he knew he would.

Jerry's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, "_Oww!_" coming from Grace.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Grace help up her index finger for him to see. He could make out a small cut on her finger, and a small amount of blood coming from it.

"The flyer just gave me a paper cut."

* * *

Donna stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She felt all the other students around her disappear. The only thing she could think about and the only thing she could concentrate on was a smell.

A single smell. A _beautiful_ smell. A smell that she has never smelt before. A smell like no other. A smell that she knew she wanted more than anything else. A sweet smell. A _delicious_ smell.

The smell of a single human's blood.

She slowly turned her head. Her eyes landed on the spot she was previously in when she was talking to Jerry and Grace. They stood there still, unmoved. Donna's eyes singled out the source of the delightful odor.

A paper cut on Grace's finger.

Grace turned back around. She felt the color of her blue eyes begin to change, and four of her teeth changing as well. She felt herself losing all control.

She couldn't help it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A voice whisper yelled from next to her. The source of the voice new that she wasn't going to respond.

She couldn't. All she could think about was Grace's delicious smelling blood.

The person looked both ways before leading her to a janitor's closet nearby. He locked the door behind him and turned on the light. "What is _wrong_ with you?" he said. "Do you think you could control yourself while we are in this human filled building?"

Donna took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm sorry Terrence." She balled her hands into fists, fighting for control. "But did you not _smell_ that?" She looked back at the door, longing to get on the other side and fill her nose with the sweetness. "It was _delicious_!"

"I know it was," Terrence said, stepping towards her. "Trust me, I'm feeling what you're feeling right now. But you need to stay in control of yourself before things go wrong. Got it?"

Donna closed her eyes took in another deep breath, to calm her nerves. She felt herself regaining control with each breath. She opened her eyes. "Got it."

"Good." He walked toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I just want you to be careful."

She understood fully. She would be careful. She would stay in control.

For now.

* * *

"I can't believe it's in less than a month!"

Kim opened her front door, letting her and Grace inside of her house. She closed the door and they made their way to the living room.

"I've been preparing for this since I was 10!" Grace continued what she had been saying. "But now, it's actually time for the auditions."

Grace had just started talking about the upcoming auditions for MSPA. She had been very calm and collected about the auditions for the longest, but suddenly, it dawned on her that they were coming up soon.

And now she was starting to freak out.

"Grace, you'll do _fine_," Kim said, as she sat down on her couch, Grace sitting next to her. "You're an amazing dancer. I'm sure they'll take you."

Grace didn't want to tell Kim what she was really worried about, so she just smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. I should be fine."

Grace tucked some hair behind her ear. She wasn't really weird about whether she would do good or not. She was worried that they wouldn't take her because of the same reason they didn't take her last time.

Because she wasn't skinny enough.

What if they said that she still didn't meet the standards? What if all these years of hard work didn't pay off? What if they humiliated her again?

"Alright." Kim snapped Grace out of her thoughts. "Let's get started on this project."

Kim and Grace were partnered up for an English project. They had to give a presentation about any famous person, and present it to the class. The project included a written three page report, a power-point, and an oral.

It was supposed to be a fun project instead of a serious one.

"So, who do you think we should to do the project on?" Grace asked, in an attempt to sound like she wasn't at all worried.

Kim thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I was sorta thinking maybe we could do Jennifer Lopez since we could easily get three pages on her. What do you think?"

"Well, she seems like a good choice, but I'm pretty sure Jerry and Jack already chose her," Grace said.

Kim raised a questioning eyebrow. "And how do you know this?"

"Umm, because Jerry told me."

Kim nodded. "I see."

Grace looked at her. She knew that Kim was thinking of something, and there was more to what she had to say. "What?"

Kim started writing something in a notebook she had pulled out, trying to act nonchalant. "Oh, you know, I just guess it would make sense that he would talk to you about these things since you obviously like him and he obviously likes you."

Grace's jaw dropped, her face going bright red. "What, how, where, I do not, what, _you!_"

Kim chuckled. "Just as I suspected."

Grace crossed her arms, her face redder than ever. "I'll have you know that Jerry and I are just friends and I do _not_ have a crush on him." _I'm such a terrible liar._

Kim just smiled at her. "Come _on_ Grace. It's so obvious that you're into him." Grace's eyes widened in horror. "Well," Kim continued quickly. "It's obvious to me since I'm your best friend."

"It's no big deal Kim. It's just a little crush." Grace said this more trying to convince herself than Kim. Grace has had a crush on Jerry since they were 8 years old. But for some reason, he's never noticed her as more than a friend.

Or, that's what she thought.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Grace arched a knowing eye brow at her. "And what about you?"

Kim looked puzzled. "What about me?"

"What about you and Mr. _Anderson_?"

It was Kim's turn to let her jaw drop. "I do _not_ like Jack that way!"

Grace raised both eyebrows. She was kidding, right? "Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "I see the way you two look at each other. You guys are so in love with each other."

Kim narrowed her eye brows at her. "Let's just get to work on our project."

Grace giggled. "Fine by me."

And with that, they began working on their English project, deciding to do it on Beyoncé, since she was just as easy as Jennifer Lopez. The managed to get a decent amount of work done. They talked, laughed, ate, and by 7:30, Grace was ready to go home.

By the time Grace left Kim's house, it had already gotten dark. In order to get home, Grace needed to walk past the pier. It was a good 15 or 20 minute walk. She pondered whether she should call her mom or her dad to come and get her since it was so dark, but Grace decided to walk home. She didn't mind walking. It gave her a chance to think.

So, Grace started walking home.

It was a calm and peaceful night. There weren't many cars out.

Grace liked it that way.

The quietness made Grace's mind drift to Jerry. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. He had been the only boy who showed interest in her back when she was fat. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. She saw past the laid-back, not caring guy who he constantly tried to be. She knew that wasn't who he was. And she knew his biggest secret. The one thing that nobody besides her and his family knew.

He was her best friend.

But she felt that they could be more than just friends.

As Grace started walking on the pier, she made her decision. Tomorrow, she would ask Jerry out. She would make their relationship a little more serious.

The pier was empty. Boats were lined up near the boardwalk and floating silently in the water. There were a few lights on. The water splashed against the boardwalk in sync. Grace was all alone.

It was kind of eerie. But eerie never bothered Grace.

Until Donna Tobin somehow appear in front of her.

"Donna?" Grace stopped in her tracks, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Donna looked very much sinister. "Oh, I just thought I'd come over here for a little _snack_!" When she said 'snack,' Donna's blue eyes turned purple. The two teeth on either side of her two front teeth grew bigger and sharpened to a point, as her bottom canines did the same. Grace's eyes widened in horror. Donna let out a hiss. "You're looking very _tasteful_ tonight!"

Without thinking twice, Grace turned around and ran in the other direction. Grace knew she was fast. Even before she lost weight, she was fast.

But Donna was much faster.

Donna grabbed Grace by the shoulders and spun her around. Grace tried to free herself, but as she was about to get away, Donna grabbed her arm.

And in that very moment, Donna sank her teeth into Graces arms.

The pain was something Grace had never felt before, she felt that a flame and been light on her arm and was sending a burst of fire through her body. She grabbed her arm, trying to get free. It was no use. Donna had her teeth locked on Grace's arm. The pain consumed Grace's being. She let out a bloody scream in pain, and felt herself slowly sinking to her knees. She thought the pain would never end.

But, it miraculously did.

Something big and furry jumped out from the darkness, knocking Donna away from Grace. Grace fell to the ground, the burning fire pulse through her, consuming her veins, and burning through her heart. She let out a series of screams, and she clutched at her arm.

Grace's vision was very unclear, but she thought the big furry thing looked like a giant wolf. The wolf was fighting with Donna, trying to bite Donna's neck. Seeing that she would lose the fight, Donna ran off, running faster than the wind.

All through this Grace felt every cell of her body slowly transformed into something much more complicated and painful than humanly possible. She felt her senses become stronger and weaker, as she felt it becoming harder to breath and to see and to think.

The wolf was breathing heavily. He turned around and made his way toward Grace. But before he got to her, he turned into a human.

And the he wasn't a he, but a she.

The young girl ran to Grace. She looked to be the same age as her. She had wavy, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked worried for Grace even though she never met Grace.

"Are you ok?" she asked, kneeling next to her.

Grace convulsed, her breathing getting harder and heavier, the pain becoming worse. "What's going on?!" she asked, pain rising in her voice. "What's happening to me?!" She screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Everything's gonna be ok!" the girl said. "Just relax, ok? I'll take you home." She carried Grace bridal still, and began running.

She ran at a pace faster than anyone Grace had ever met. She ran too fast to call human. She ran at a super speed.

The pain didn't come to an end. But Grace couldn't scream anymore. She felt her mind and body weaken as the girl ran with her.

She literally felt on the verge of death.

She felt the feeling of unconsciousness coming over her in a thick, black blanket. Yet, she accepted it. She accepted death with open arms.

She never gave any thought to what death would be like, nor how she would die. But if she was ever asked what she thought it was like, she would have guessed this was the feeling. Weak. Painful. Lifeless. Dark.

The last thing Grace saw was the face of the girl carrying her before her life slipped away.

Or, at least she thought her life slipped away.

* * *

She was unconscious.

The green-eyed girl she was carrying was unconscious. Which meant the change was happening. It was taking away her humanity and changing her into a monster.

Yet, the green-eyed girl was only an innocent teenager. She never asked for something like this. She wasn't even aware that this kind of life was possible.

That's why the wolf girl felt obliged to take her home. Safe and sound.

The wolf girl was able to find the green-eyed girls house by her scent. It was stronger in one particular area, surrounded by scents similar to hers. Which meant, family.

The wolf girl reached her house in less than no time. Throwing the green-eyed girl over her shoulder, she climbed the side of her house to what she assumed was her room. The window was open, surprisingly.

She pulled herself through the window, and quietly shut it, all without dropping her. The room was dark, but she had no trouble seeing everything.

She slowly walked over to the green-eyed girl's bed, and laid her in it. She looked like she was fast asleep. Like nobody should bother her.

Good.

The wolf girl slowly climbed back out the window, closing it shut, and climbing down the side of the house.

She turned back into her wolf form, and ran back into the woods, a place she had to call home for over a year.

However, she wouldn't have to call it home for much longer.

* * *

**That was 18 pages guyssssssssssssss!**

**Half of the things I put in here wasn't even supposed to be in it, but inspiration came to me and I just had to include these things. So, YAY!**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I didn't proof read it, but if there are any mistakes that make absolutely no sense, feel free to let me know.**

**Please leave a review. They are really appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
